Witch's Diary
The Witch's Diary are a scattered series of passages from Ellen's diary intentionally or unintentionally left by Ellen and is found by the player. In Game The diaries includes short passages and are scattered all over the house. They inform Viola about Ellen's life. This includes how Ellen became lonely, X her parents, met Viola, and how Ellen exchanged bodies with Viola. The diaries are always found in small rooms with the exception of the last diary. They are always placed on a table with a lamp stand and a bouquet of flowers. Ellen's diary are not hand written; instead, the diary magically records Ellen's life. The eighth diary entry's contents is based on certain endings. The last diary, which is found in the Witch's Room, talks about Ellen's and Viola's "friendship." If you get the first or second you will have a similar entries and it will talk about Ellen being sick and how they should play together again. If the secret ending is obtained, it will talk about the process of Viola and Ellen switching bodies, and the diary entry will be more lengthy and more detailed. The fourth ending, included in Version 1.07, is the only ending in which Viola does not read any diary entries. Entries |-|Entry 1= "I was sick, so no one played with me. My father and my mother didn't love me." |-|Entry 2= "My father and my mother didn't love me. So I X them. I've been in this house ever since." |-|Entry 3= "When I X my father and mother... A demon came along and ate the two of them. The demon took me to this forest. It thanked me for the meal and gave me this house. Then I became a witch. The demon said... If you let me eat more people, I'll teach you a spell to cure your illness." |-|Entry 4= "I X all the friends who came to my house after that. They were all eaten by the house. But it wasn't enough." |-|Entry 5= "I don't like illness. Because it keeps me from going outside. Because it made no one love me." |-|Entry 6= "Then a girl came over to play. A cute girl with golden braids." |-|Entry 7= "I didn't X her. Because she saved me from my sickness. So I made her my 'friend.'" |-|Entry 8= "My sickness was going to kill me. So... I took her body from her. I lived on in her body. That's fine, right? Because we're 'friends.' She gave me her body... ...because we're 'friends.' So, today... We should play some more. Right? Viola?" |-|Entry 8 (Secret)= "She was sure to hear out my wish. Because she was so kind. Because she was so trusting. When we traded bodies... Viola, you must have been surprised. My body was falling apart. It hurt all over. I was used to it, but I suppose you couldn't take it. It must have hurt. You cried in pain. So then I gave you medicine. A throat-burning medicine. It made you unable to speak. After all, I didn't want to hear my own screams. Since I lied that it would stop the pain, of course you would drink it. Heehee. Then I escaped from this room. In the garden, I felt the gentle breeze. Ahh... It was wonderful. Ah, that's right. Before you came, I gouged my eyes out. I cut off my legs. So that Viola, in my body, would despair as she died. Ahhh... Viola. My dear 'friend.' So kind, so charming, so loved. And with all that, so foolish. My dear 'friend.'" Significance While interesting, the player is not required to read through any of them on a playthrough. They only offer background knowledge about Ellen and hints succinctly to what has happened. The only exception is the end of the game, when the player must read the diary in order to progress. (The door is locked and the only way to escape is to read the diary.) * Also, it seems to be the summarized and vague in-game version of the The Diary of Ellen novella as various passages from the Witch's Diary are mentioned within the first few chapters. Category:Books